1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer feedthrough capacitor and a mounted structure of a multilayer feedthrough capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer feedthrough capacitor provided with a capacitor element body in which dielectric layers and internal electrodes are alternately laminated, and terminal electrodes formed on faces of the capacitor element body (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H01-206615).